


Pull

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Arin catches Dan having some fun.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a sex scene for one of my original stories and this popped into my head. I had to quickly bang it out.

Danny knelt in the middle of his bed, his hips rocking and his cock hard as he fucked himself on a dildo. He was naked, his body stretched out, his fingers in his long curls. He tugged to his hair and moaned loudly, his hips slamming down on the toy. HE cried out in pleasure as he continued to uck himself. He loved the feeling of being stretched open and filled as his hair was pulled. Usually he had to do it himself, most girls didn't want to use a dildo on him.

He didn't hear the front door open or his bedroom door but he did hear someone clear their throat. His eyes snapped open and he looked over at Arin who was smirking by the door. Dan had forzen, his hair still in his hair. "If you wanted to be fucked so badly, why didn't you just call?" Dan's voice seemed to have run off and he just open and closed his mouth a few times as he lowered his hands. Arin's smirk turned wicked and he walked close as he took off his jacket. "Take that out of your ass and bend over." Dan watched in awe as Arin stripped out of his basketball shorts and t-shirt. He was already have hard and Dan licked his lips. "You can suck me off later. I wanna fuck that tight little hole of yours." Danny scrambled to pull the toy out and bend over, presenting his ass to Arin. Arin ran his figner around Dan's stretched hole and he let out a low moan.

"Fuck Arin, please."

"Please what?" He knelt behind him, grabbing Dan's slim hips.

"Please, I need you to fuck me hard and pull my hair." Arin roughly pushed into him and groaned. HE grabbed a fistful of Dan's hair and pulled his head back as he covered him with his larger body.

"Anything you want." He whispered in Dan's ear before kissing him hungrily. He snapped his hips forward and swallowed the gasp Dan let out. He gripped his hips tightly with one hand as he fucked Dan hard, nearly plowing him into the mattress. Dan groaned and writhed under him, panting and cursing for more. Arin kept a firm hand in Dan's curls. "You like that baby? You like it when I pull your hair and use your tight little hole?" Danny moaned and nodded the best he could as he rocked his hips down. "Your -fuck, your beautiful, fuckable hole. Fuck Dan." Dan could feel his orgasm coming and he clenched around Arin's cock. Arin cried out and came hard inside him, pulling his hair hard. Dan screamed his name and came across the sheets untouched.

Arin pulled out slowly, panting and lied o nthe bed. He pulled Dan into his arms and Danny whined at the lose of Arin's cock. Arin chuckled and slid back inside him. "Fuck Dan, I love you."

"I love you too Big Cat."

**Author's Note:**

> [Support me on ko-fi if you like my work!](Ko-fi.com/twinklesbrightly)


End file.
